Hurry Hold Me
by ilostmyplace
Summary: She had been waiting for her prince charming, instead she got a thief. Halloween 2007 Oneshot.


So everyone, like I promised, a pairing that doesn't include Hinata! It is a Shikamaru/Temari fanfiction, if you don't like it...Well I dunno, I guess I could say don't read, but I want you to read it! Just don't complain about the pairing, you were warned. Also it's pure fluff! And I didn't get this done in time to send to Miss Minne so it is un-edited, sorry about any mistakes you find.

**Title: Hurry Hold Me**

**Rating: T**

**Type: One-shot**

**Authoress: Ilostmyplace**

**Description:** She had been waiting for her prince charming, instead she got a thief. Halloween 2007

-

Kids ran by, their costumes reflected and caught light, their shrieks of joy filled the air and the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement echoed every where. Bags of candy heavy and already stuffed to the top, even though it was so early in the evening, threatened to burst on the spot. For what was suppose to be a time for remembering the dead, was awful cheerful, but then again some cultures celebrated the loss of their loved ones by partying, to show the spirits that they hadn't been forgotten. Too bad the cheerful atmosphere didn't reach her, not after the news she received.

Later, much later, that night there would be a party, one that she and her brothers hosted. Just like every year. It was a costume party that would last well into the bright hours of the morning, with people coming and going, drinking, cheerful laughter, and whatever games that might be thought up on the spot. She wanted no part of it this year, didn't want to go upstairs and get into her costume, when the costume that matched hers wouldn't be worn. Not even her extensive chocolate eating spree was able to change her mind. Sifting through the candy she was suppose to be giving out at the door, she watched her brother stick his head in the room, brown hair sticking up and messy, before drawing it out quickly.

Whatever he was up to, she didn't want to know, it was never anything good. Last time the cops were called and she had to pick his sorry ass up out of a holding cell. The door bell soon rang, and echoed through the house, which she took note was eerily quiet. Getting up she took the bowl of picked through candy to the door, upon opening it she saw a pumpkin, Egyptian princess, a devil and angle that looked like twins, also a wizard. "Trick-or-treat!" They yelled happily, some holding out bags, others holding out buckets. Her pale pink lips turned into a light smile as she grabbed a gracious handful of candy and added it to the collection the children already had started.

With loud 'thank you's they ran from the house to the sidewalk moving to the next house. Shutting the door her blue eyes glanced to the grandfather clock, there wasn't too long left now the party would be starting in about an hour. She shook her head, entering the living room again, the dark hard wood floor creaked. There were various decorations set up, fake spider webs in the corners, with equally fake spiders tangled in them. Hanging from a hook a caged skeleton rested, when it came on it rattled the bars and shrieked. A fake paper mummy was stuck on the wall by some magical means, her oldest brother had put it up on his own after she gave up, it had kept falling down.

Oddly shaped candles sat all over, some looking like witches heads, or vampire heads. Over all the house was decked out in Halloween decorations. It had taken a while to put everything up, but she had been pleased with the ending affect. Setting the bowl of candy down she made her way into the kitchen, she needed to set out chips and the like. Upon entering she saw her brothers, who had been talking in hushed voices, completely shutting up when she came into view. She raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior, it wasn't odd that they conspired about something, it was odd that they left her out when doing it.

"What's going on?" She asked, though knowing the answer wouldn't be so easy to get. Her red head younger brother shrugged, Gaara had never been much of a talker, when he'd been younger he had used violence to get his point across. Since then he'd calmed down, which was always a plus. "Nothing." Kankuro affirmed her suspicions, they were talking about something that had to do with her. "Riiiight," She drew the word out to let them know she knew something was up. "I'll ask one more time, my dear brothers, what were you talking about?" Her tone had the 'if you don't tell me I'll rip your throats out' tone, mixed with the famous glare all woman could give.

"Seriously! We weren't talking about anything, a lot of nothing really!" Kankuro defended animatedly, holding his hands up as if to deflect her stare and to defend himself from any other sort of onslaught. Gaara just stood there quietly, silence was always the best action taken in these instances, he much rather watch them fight and eat popcorn than get in the middle of the violent yelling. Rarely did the fights ever get physical, they use to when they were younger, but now they were grown -ups. Plus, Temari twisted ears hard. "We were actually talking about an idea for a new product that was presented to us the other day." The brown haired man covered up smoothly.

The blonde didn't seem all that pleased with the answer, but she didn't pursue the matter. "Alright then, are you both ready for the party?" It was a general question, which basically meant, 'I don't want your girlfriends stay over night.' Well actually Kankuro was the only of the who had an actual girlfriend, Gaara had a fling no one had met yet, tonight was supposedly when they would see her. "Yeah, we have it all taken care of." Kankuro was who reassured her, Gaara only nodded in agreement. "What about you Temari? Are you ready for the party? I haven't seen Prince Charming around. " Kankuro said, referring to the blonde's chain smoker boyfriend.

"He's not coming, he got stuck doing something." She said shrugging her shoulders, not letting on to the fact that it bothered her. "You're still going to be down here enjoying the party right?" Kankuro asked, if she wasn't then this whole plan wasn't going to work. "I don't know, maybe, I'm not really in the mood to party." She answered evenly opening a bag of chips and grabbing a bowl on the counter, emptying the fried snacks into the bright orange bowl. "Gaara will you put this on the snack table?" She asked pushing the bowl towards him, which he picked up and moved to the snack table, which was just an extra table sat up in the dinning room pushed up against the wall.

"Oh come on, you should come down, it'll help get your mind off of cloud boy." Kankuro said trying to persuade his sister. "Plus, who's going to keep Choji from eating all the food, or Sausuke and Gaara from killing each other? I can't do it all by myself." The brown haired man whined, and his sister laughed a little bit as she emptied another bag of chips, handing it to Gaara as he came back. "Alright, I'll come down for a little while." She gave in rather easily, or at least Kankuro and Gaara thought so. Temari just wasn't in the mood to fight with either one of them, so if saying she'd be down stairs mingling got them off her back, she'd do it.

So here she was, in a princess dress that touched the floor, skirt slightly poofed out. The top looked to be made of light blue silk that clung to her arms and chest, doing a wonderful job of showing off her softer feminine features. The neck line was trimmed in darker blue lace which rest against her collar bones, her sleeves also ended in the same darker blue lace. In back dark blue ribbon covered up the zipper making it look like she was corseted tightly into the dress, the ribbon ended just where the skirt started, tying into a bow the two tails hanging down a bit. In front dark blue lace went around her waist, coming into a' V' shape to make her torso look longer and lither. The skirt was the most interesting part of the dress, it wasn't trimmed in lace that hung down, but just dark blue cloth. The dark blue cloth stretched up in a vine patter, getting thinner as they went up, curving with the folds of the skirt. It almost made her look like she was elegantly breaking apart from the bottom up.

Her hair was left down, falling to her shoulder blades in soft ringlets just like all the fairytale princesses. Her eyes were surrounded in dark blue and a slight highlight of gray, making her iris stand out like ice against the darker makeup. Her nails were covered in an odd almost metallic blue, they looked dark blue in some light, then a soft blue any other time. Around her neck hung a thin silver chain, dangling on the end of it was a small glass orb that looked to have a blue tint from reflecting her clothes.

She applied a clear lip gloss to her lips, giving them a slight shine. There were already people downstairs, she heard Gaara answer the door a few times, music was drifting up the stairs, the hum of talking swirled in with it. It was time to go mingle and make sure things didn't get out of hand. Opening her door she walked along the carpeted hallway, down the carpeted stairs her heels finally clicking when she reached the hardwood floor. She was immediately greeted by a few girls who grabbed her up and integrated her into their gossip. Like she could pay attention though, her thoughts were on a particularly 'troublesome' person.

Expertly she excused herself, saying she was going to get something to eat. Passing a 'Cat' with brown hair twisted into buns, who was talking to an irritated looking 'Vampire' who's dark brown hair was long and looked far mor silky than hers. She nearly bumped into a 'Gladiator' with spikey black hair, who was threatening a 'Ramen Bowl' that had blond messy hair. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, or were at least being entertained some way or another, she really wasn't needed at the moment. She slipped outside, using the glass doors in the dining room.

The backyard was deserted, she didn't expect any different, it was cold out and dark so no one would really want to be out at that second. Maybe later, when they'd have had a bit too much to drink, danced like crazy, and started working up a sweat, they would flock out to the dark patio. There was a breeze blowing, crisp and cool like all late October days, and it was quiet now that a lot of kids had gone home. In the distance she could hear laughing and shrieks, probably people Tee-peeing houses, or having a party of their own. She took a seat on the porch swing, it creaked noisily from lack of use the past few weeks.

It was cloudy blocking out the sliver of moon for the most part, there was suppose to be rain soon, he would have loved to see the thick white clouds that had been growing over the past few days. Temari wondered when he would be back, it'd been over a month since she'd last seen him. It wasn't uncommon for him to be gone for long periods of time, he was a genius, his work recognized that and often sent him to negotiate things. However, he wasn't away for work this time, he was with his family, his father had a stroke. Temari hadn't been able to go, her work wouldn't let her off because technically they weren't her family.

Closing her eyes she sighed, she really hoped he was okay. She sat there a while just drifting, not really asleep but far too lazy feeling to move, he was rubbing off on her. "Why the long face, Princess?" Her eyes flew open and her head jerked to the side in shock from how close the deep voice sounded. Her eyes landed on a darkly dressed figure, it seemed he was a thief of sorts. Temari could barely stop the smile from forming, but she kept and even face, not really frowning or smiling.

"Well I'm alone tonight, the man who was suppose to be with me is far away." She replied looking at his mask clad face, just barley making out dark irises from the eye holes. "That's a shame. Would you mind if I kept you company instead?" He asked smoothly moving to the empty place on the swing. His hair just barely touched his shoulders and fell around his face in dark messy strands. "I don't mind at all, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to." She answered as he set down beside her, momentarily halting the slight swing of the chair. The rhythmic back and forth movement picked up once more.

"So, what's this guy like? The one that's suppose to be with you?" He asked, a lazy smile breaking out on his lips. "Well he's a genius, funny sometimes, romantic, hopelessly lazy, extremely troublesome. However, he's an amazing kisser." She smiled as he made a light 'Hmmm' noise, like he was really thinking about what she said. Temari turned her head away, figuring that he had nothing to say, but boy was she wrong. Watching a car pass by she was startled by a warm hand cupping her cheek, turning her head to look at the 'Thief' a pair of lips came into contact with hers.

She didn't give in right away as his lips worked against hers in a demanding way, his hand slipping to the back of her head and into her hair so she couldn't pull back, or relieve the pressure of his lips against hers. She refused him the entrance he sought as his tongue flitted against her top lip, and then pushed against her bottom lip. Her hand went to his shoulder, like she was going to push him away and he understood she was going to be troublesome as always. His free hand went to her neck gently feeling along the back of her left shoulder, stopping just above her shoulder blade he pressed his fingers firmly into her skin rubbing a small circle. He was rewarded instantly with an opened mouth moan, taking advantage of the noise his tongue found itself pressed against her's.

He heard the slightly dissatisfied mewl from the back of her throat, she didn't like that he'd turned the tables, but she'd get over it. As if to retaliate he quickly found her pushing against him, her tongue pushing against his trying to earn dominance. He gave a muffled groan as her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging on the dark strands, making him lean back a bit oddly so she was slightly on top. He pulled away from her, making her give another dissatisfied noise. Opening her eyes she looked at him, a lazy smirk on his lips which caused her to roll her eyes. "Am I a better kisser than he is?" The 'Thief' asked playfully.

"No." She replied her hand snaking up to his mask. "I like the kisses I get from Shikamaru much better." She gently pulled the mask away from his face and over his head. "I also like it when he holds me." Temari felt an arm wrap around her waist and another around her upper back, pulling her into his chest. "I've missed you Shikamaru, when did you get back?" She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. "About thirty minutes ago, I told your brothers I was coming. Didn't they tell you?" Temari shook her head.

Moving around a bit Shikamaru reclined long ways in the swing, his left leg on the ground, Temari resting on his chest comfortably. "No wonder you looked so sad." He teased and then felt a finger jab into his side, this caused him to jump and snort slightly. Troublesome woman, she knew he was ticklish! "I love you Shikamaru, but I don't love you that _much_." She joked, laughing a little. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you too Temari."


End file.
